


Trust Me Darling

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: All my Charmione ficlets and one-shots in one placeNone of these are connected unless otherwise indicatedI'll mark any explicit chapters with an *The first chapter is the table of contents
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 28
Kudos: 70
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfishdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishdancer/gifts), [Wickedw0man](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedw0man/gifts), [Mindful_Itinerant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindful_Itinerant/gifts).



> Title from 'Bad Liar' by Imagine Dragons
> 
> _I'd like to take the time to state that while I do dabble in her sandbox, I do NOT condone JKR's statements concerning trans women. Trans women ARE women. Trans men ARE men. Nonbinary identities ARE valid. Just because JKR wrote this book series, doesn't mean she gets to dictate how we perceive it, or how we enjoy it. If you found something in it that was good, or that made you feel good, know that it's valid. Regardless of the garbage she continues to spew. The fandom has always been the best part of this universe._
> 
>   
> 

  1. Table of Contents
  2. One Light Left in Heaven || for starfishdancer
  3. Girls with Guitars || for Wickedw0man
  4. *Knee Socks || for mindful_intinerant
  5. I'll give it to someone special || for fanfictionlover




	2. One Light Left in Heaven || for starfishdancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2017
> 
> One Light Left in Heaven - Blue Rodeo
> 
> Other tags: Long-Distance Relationship

Charlie let his bag drop one the floor with a soft thump. Hermione stirred on the sofa, blinking at his form in the doorway with her wand raised in front of her. 

“Charlie?” she croaked, sitting up and lowering her wand. “Is that you?” 

“Aye…” he nodded, tilting his head to meet her gaze. “I…I haven’t missed it, have I? I’m not too late?” 

She glanced up at the clock, shaking her head. “It’s still my birthday for about three more minutes…” 

He took a few tentative steps forward before she rose and closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. “Happy Birthday, Hermione.” 

“Thank you…thank you for coming…” she whispered. 


	3. Girls with Guitars || for WickedW0man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Song Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Girls with Guitars - Elaina Johnson (I wasn’t sure if it was this one or the Wynonna song, but this sort of fits with both, Hermione knowing what she needs and asking for it)
> 
> Other tags: Mutual Pining, Mutual Idiots, One Night Stand, Idiots in Love 

He should have known she’d be here.

But she hadn’t seen him yet. No one had. Charlie could watch unfettered as Hermione Granger stood at one of the kitchen counters in the Burrow helping Ginny and Harry’s oldest as well as Bill and Fleur’s daughter while they attempted to decorate the Christmas cookies.

Her mess of hair was pulled out of her face, but the resulting messy bun was nearly as big as her head, and a curly strand had fallen loose. He was stuck by the sudden, unbidden memory of her hair tickling his nose that night years ago.

It had left her scent all over his pillows.

And even though he’d broken things off with her later that morning, he’d found himself hugging those pillows close for a while after.

He didn’t regret a single thing they’d done that night. He wouldn’t have ever come close to doing it if he had. But it hadn’t felt right. It left him feeling panicked instead of calm. No matter how much he wanted her. And continued to want her, for years after.

It was at that moment that the children saw him standing there on the back stoop and squealed loudly. “UNCLE CHARLIE!!!”

He walked into the burrow amid a legendary welcome from his nieces and nephews. And then his parents. And then his siblings.

Hermione hung back, disappearing before he’d gotten through hugging everyone.

It wasn’t until much, much later, after the children had been put down to bed and most everyone had tucked in for the night that he got a moment alone with her.

And even that was accidental. He went into the kitchen for a snack before bed, and she was sitting there at the kitchen counter, surrounded by parchment and books. It was almost like nothing had changed.

“Didn’t anyone tell you it was Christmas Eve?” he teased.

She looked up and smiled at him. “I have a deadline. The law doesn’t take off for holidays.”

He smiled back at her. He’d heard through Ron that she’d taken up law. He was happy for her, if a little disappointed that she hadn’t wanted to join his team in Romania. But at the same time, he couldn’t blame her. After he’d unceremoniously sent her on her way… he wouldn’t want to work with him anyway.

“How are you, Charlie?” she asked, sending all the parchment and books back to a leather satchel she had propped against the table leg.

“You don’t have to stop on my account.”

“I’ve been wanting to speak with you,” she explained, still not rising. She had her elbows propped on the table, her legs crossed. He felt he was being sent to McGonagall’s office again to be punished.

Except this was Hermione. And she was wearing flannel pyjamas. And she was beautiful.

“What about?” he asked, knowing damn well what she was going to say.

“I wanted to thank you. For what you did all those years ago.”

Six years. It had been six years.

Fuck, he was pathetic, pining after a one-nighter for six years. 

Hermione wasn’t just a one nighter, he couldn’t lie to himself. Hermione might have only stayed physically for one night, but she was with him every day after that.

Surprised, he placed one hand on the table. “What for? For being an utter wanker?”

She chuckled and shook her head. “No. I was relieved you wanted me to leave… I hadn’t intended for that to happen… my feelings for you aside, I’d only just ended things with your brother. I wasn’t ready for you.”

Her words twisted in his gut and he summoned a chair to sit on. “You weren’t?”

She shook her head.

“Are you now?”

“Depends,” she said, smiling in that way that drove him crazy late at night when she showed up in his dreams.

“On?”

“On if _you’re_ ready for me?”

“Yes,” he said immediately.

Now it was her turn to looks surprised. “That was quick.”

“I know, I… damn it all, Hermione… I haven’t stopped thinking about you. You’re in my dreams, you’re everywhere. And nowhere…” He ran his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry I did what I did.”

“I’m not,” she repeated. “Because it would have ended poorly.”

“And now?”

She shrugged. “We’ll see, won’t we?”

They would. And if he could help it, he wasn’t going to let her go this time.


	4. *Knee Socks || for mindful_intinerant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Mild Smut, Clothing Kink

Hermione wasn’t one for disgusting public displays of affection, but behind closed doors, it was another story. Charlie wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t his lips being sore from snogging his girlfriend.

It was like he was in school again, he thought about her all the time, counted down the days until he could see her again, and relished the time they had together, even though it went by too quickly.

This time was no different. He’d been at hers for approximately eight minutes, not that he was able to keep an accurate count in his head, he just knew what time he’d arrived and now the clock in her hall was chiming for six, so it had been about eight minutes.

She was straddling him on her sofa, running her fingers through his hair and snogging him silly.

He let his hands wander down from her waist and onto her thighs. As he smoothed his palms up along her knit stockings, his breath caught in his throat as he moved under her skirt and found bare skin.

She was wearing over-the-knee socks. He was a goner.

He could feel her smiling against his lips as she sank in his lap, rubbing herself against his growing erection.

“Mione,” he murmured, fingers moving up and up to where he’d normally find knickers.

Except there were none.

“Charlie,” she whispered.

And that’s the last time his brain worked because she was moving his hands where she wanted them and he couldn’t think beyond the task at hand. Which was… Hermione. Of course.


	5. I'll give it to someone special || for fanfictionlover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Gifts, Fluff

Charlie had given it more thought than likely any other gift he’d ever given anyone.

Not because he was notorious for thoughtless gifts, but because everyone else he knew was easy.

Hermione? Well, she was a thinker. Mostly because at first glance, one would think: _Oh, yes. A book._

Of course, he was getting her a book, but the question of the day was, which book was he giving her?

He’d scoured the shelves at most bookshops at Diagon Alley and instead, opted to use his considerable clout with the Magical Beast Community to track down the first edition of Newt Scamander’s Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. 

It wasn’t easy. Hogwarts, of course, had one, but it wasn’t available for purchase. He’d finally had to resort to contacting Rolf to see if he had any clue as to where to find one. He hadn’t, but he’d set up a meeting with his grandfather, and besides getting to meet with one of his favourite people, Charlie finally had a lead.

Newt, as it turned out, had a stack of his first editions on his bookshelf. He pulled an especially worn one down, however, cracking it open to reveal his own annotations in the margins. “Might your friend want something like this, or are you in search of something a bit more mint?”

Charlie’s eyes had widened and he’d quickly nodded. “She’d like the annotated copy, I’m sure, Mr Scamander.”

“Charlie, we’ve worked together for years, call me Newt.”

He grinned and turned the book over in his hands. “She’s going to love it.”

“Ah, a lady friend?” Newt asked.

“Well, it’s not like that. At least… not yet. But this is… this is separate from any of that. I think she’d just… she’d just love this.”

Newt’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. “A fellow dragon enthusiast?”

“No, actually. It’s Hermione Granger. I got her for Secret Santa… she’s a friend of the family, you know…”

“I’ve met Ms Granger. She’s consulted me many times on her Werewolf Rights legislation. I’m thrilled it’s going to such a good home.”

“She’ll give it a wonderful home, sir, have no doubts.”

“I haven’t a single one.”

And Charlie had left with the book tucked into his inner coat pocket. He’d then gone to every shop on Diagon Alley to find wrapping paper that would suit it.

The one he was drawn to, of course, was the one with red and green dragons breathing fire and flying around in pleasing patterns, but if he got that one, she’d know immediately who had gotten her for secret Santa, and he wanted to be a bit more mysterious. At least at first.

So, with that in mind, he settled for a lovely cranberry coloured paper with a plain paper bow. 

And when he’d discreetly deposited it under the tree at his parents’ before joining his siblings and thus, Hermione, at the dinner table, he couldn’t help the thrill that fluttered through his abdomen like a gaggle of Cornish Pixies.

His own Secret Santa was George and he had hidden a rather enormous box of sweets under layers of pranks that ranged from turning Charlie’s hair green to erasing his tattoos for a solid five minutes. He enjoyed it, though. But not as much as he did when Hermione plucked her gift from under the tree.

“Oh, it’s beautiful,” she said softly, running her hands over the paper.

“Rip it open, Granger. We know it’s a book, come on…” George groused. He still hadn’t found his gift under the tree, and apparently, the jokes that there wasn’t one were getting to him.

She slipped a finger under the tape and pulled open the paper, her eyes widening at what was inside.

“Is that… the first edition of Fantastic Beasts? It’s in such wonderful condition!” she gingerly opened the book and her hand came to her mouth. “It’s… annotated?”

She looked up at the group of them, her eyes shining. “Who gave me this?”

“You’re not supposed to ask, Mione,” Ron teased.

“Was it you?” she asked, clutching the book to her heart.

“No, not as such. As much as I’d love to be the one who made you look like that…” He reached up to rub the back of his head. “It’s someone else.”

She looked around the room. “Who?”

“Me,” Charlie said, feeling his face grow red with the admission.

She ran over to hug him. She buried her face in his jumper and he couldn’t help but think this was better than anything else anyone had given him that day.

“I love it, thank you so much,’ she said, pulling back a bit teary.

No one was paying attention to them, George had found his gift and was making a big show of opening it.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry, Hermione,” Charlie said, reaching over to wipe a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

“They’re happy tears, I promise,” she said, sniffing and hugging him again.

“If I knew all I had to do to get a hug from you was buy you an old book, I’d have done it years ago,” he said, laughing a little.

“Really?” she asked.

He’d been joking, but the words were true, so he nodded his head.

She smiled then and wrapped him up in a very tight hug. “I would have kissed you just now, but it’s your family Christmas gathering.”

“I’ll meet you under the mistletoe in an hour?” he said.

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/Kr7KqZuztAESo5nbA)


End file.
